mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Earth-14)
Winning the Cold War 1991: The United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (or the Soviet Union) have stood against each other in the Cold War that lasted for over forty years and America is on the verge of victory. On October 7th, a coup is staged by hardline communists and Mikhail Gorbachev is placed under arrest, General Imran Zakhaev replaces Gorbachev as Premier of the USSR. He devises a plan to beat the United States and win the cold war by launching four thermal-nuclear warheads into the ionosphere above the United States and detonate them. The results of the EMP blasts will knock the power grids across the nation along with modern transportation, computers, and other electronics. It’ll also cut off communications between America and NATO, forcing the US government into terms of surrender. October 10th: The plan is set. The USSR launches four nuclear warheads straight up into the ionosphere. The US radar detects four nuclear warheads appearing out of the USSR and quickly mobilizes to retaliate. Then the warheads detonated over the US, power grids and electricity goes out all across the United States. The resulting EMP destroys the nation's communications and computer systems, crippled the American electrical grid, and affected any equipment that relies on computer technology, such as most late-model automobiles. Traffic vehicles that were actively collided with one another from the EMP blast along with the deaths of hospital patients. The death toll rose to the thousands in the following days. With its ICBMs inoperative—and the National Command Authority unable to contact U.S. military forces abroad or their foreign allies in western Europe to launch a counterattack—America is forced to accept Soviet terms for surrender: unilateral disarmament, the end of the greenback as a reserve currency, and integration into the Soviet military/economic bloc. The United States quickly falls under Soviet military occupation. Premiere Zakhaev and the Politburo celebrated their swift victory against the west. Zakhaev himself quoting, “At last, the United States, the fascist enemy of the state and common workers, is defeated. Soon the world will flow within the ideals of Marxist and for all common people of the worker’s union.” 1992 – 2000: The United States is divided into multiple "administrative areas". These areas are intended to become polities modeled on the Soviet republics, joined together in a new North American Union based upon the USSR. The “Administrative areas’ of the former United States is occupied by a United Nations peacekeeping force, the United Nations Special Service Unit (UNSSU), composed primarily of Communist state forces and various former UN peacekeeper forces as well as Native Americans who were promised to get revenge on the ‘American Imperialists’ for the genocides America has caused in the past. UNSSU troops periodically engage in destructive combined arms training exercises which are deliberately intimidating to the local population. Americans who engage in dissent are stripped of their privileges and sent to exile camps, where they are anathema to the Soviets and their fellow citizens. Association and communication with the exiles are prohibited and forbidden, although some risk their own remaining freedoms by offering humanitarian aid. Production quotas have been imposed, and foodstuffs rationed, with the surplus being shipped to the Soviet Union. The flag of the occupation is the pale blue UN flag, with crossed American and Soviet flags superimposed on the sides. The American flag is shown without its stars, and this flag is displayed during the "Marx Week" ceremonies. (A holiday that replaced the Fourth of July) The standard American flag is outlawed, along with the national anthem “Star-Spangled Banner”. A new Pledge of Allegiance is given by "rehabilitated" political prisoners upon release from the American gulags. The oath states: "I pledge my allegiance to the flag of the community of American, Soviet, and United Nations of the World, and to the principle for which it stands – a nation, indivisible with others of the Earth, joined in peace, and justice for all." While the prisoners are told that they are free to refuse to make this pledge, the circumstances under which the oath is administered suggest otherwise. Communism slowly takes over the world in the wake of America’s defeat. Cuba absorbs most of the Caribbean and Latin America, renaming it the “Great Federation of Cuba” under Fidel Castro. China takes over Taiwan and forms a strong alliance with the USSR while Vietnam and Laos became Soviet allies. South Korea is absorbed by North Korea, thus renamed the Greater Korean Republic. Western Europe is taken over by the Greens Party and promises to act as a banker nation/state after the USSR promises to leave them alone. The Eastern Bloc is under civil unrest but is quickly silenced to prevent revolt against the Soviet Union. By 1994: Nations of Canada, Mexico, and Central America joins the Communist bloc to keep America in check. 1995 – 1996: Columbia and Chile become soviet allies while the rest of South America leans towards Communism. 1997: Nations of South Africa, East, and North Africa became allies to the Soviet Union while Central African nations became puppet states. With the exception of the Central African Republic which is under the control of the UNSSU. 1998: Japan became a satellite nation for the Chinese Communists while Australia, New Zealand, New Guinea, 2000 – 2009: The Middle East leans towards communism, but it’s a very slow process since their Muslim extremists who will fight to the death. The process isn’t complete until 2010. September 11th, 2001: 8-year old Jack T. Preston was forced to watch his parents’ execution for teaching old American history in secret. Years later he vows revenge on the Soviet/UN occupation and stages a series of attacks on the soviets on the East Coast from New York City to Boston in the years between 2009 to 2012. He remained hidden from the prying eye of the USSR and became the “Patriot Ghost”. 2002: India, Pakistan, Indonesia, Thailand, and the Philippines became Soviet satellite nations. By 2012, nearly 90% of the planet has embraced Communism. However, in the former United States, American people who still taught their own children the history of old America while evading the Soviet/UN occupying forces. Some uprisings occurred, but not much as their weapons are outdated than the Soviets. But it didn’t stop them from hoping to overthrow the Soviet occupation and becoming united once again. Christopher Kyle also stages assassinations on Soviet/Mexican key figures in the south. It gains some hope but not a lot. Little did both sides know that everything will change and the soviet world will come crumbling down. Anderson Tech Ind. aids the rebels Early 2013: The Soviet navy was under attacked as destroyers, frigates and missile ships were destroyed in multiple explosions, including the Soviet Battleship the USSRS Lenin. Several stationed soldiers who came to investigate encountered an enemy who is described as a figure encased in an armor suit with the colors of America like the Red, White, and Blue and bears a white star on the chest. They’ve attacked the figure but the bullets didn’t make a dent in it and it fires pulse beams from its palms, wiping out nearly the entire division. Those who survived reported it to the Politburo. In California, a similar attack took place in San Francisco but with a female figure. But little did they know that they’ve been watched from another world. Over the few months, Thomas, Jenny, and others witness the horrors of the communist occupation in one of the parallel universes through the portal that allows them to not only witness them but to cross into them. They decided to intervene with that world; however, his company is still in the stages of infancy. But with the popularity of his advanced knowledge and technology around the world from creating renewable, clean energies to solving world hunger in third-world countries to dealing with terrorist groups that made the United Nations and FEMA look like jokes. His PMC (Private Military Contract) branch is growing by the thousands; they’re made up of both human recruitments/former USR soldiers to robot soldiers. Advanced military vehicles and vessels have made great progress from either Thomas/Jack’s own designs to salvaging warships from devastated worlds. Anderson Tech Industries bought the rights to the Boeing F-35 fighter jets after the US Government cancels the project. Thomas and the others staged attacks against the occupation forces from destroying Soviet armored vehicles and ships, sabotaging supply convoys, saving civilians from rapes/executions and freeing prisoners from labor camps. These actions, combined with released footages of the Soviet/UN brutalities on televisions and radios. It created hope within the American population and the courage to rise up against the occupation and fight back. The Soviet Politburo couldn’t make of the reports surviving soldiers witnessed from various areas in America, including Soviet-occupied Alaska, the invulnerable man in red who caused havoc in the Cuban Federation and the purple female who hacked various Korean soldiers in the Greater Korean Republic and the Communist state of Japan. They also aided insurgents in occupied Israel. Premier Imran Zakhaev notifies President Castro and gives him permission to launch several nuclear missiles on areas where the uprisings are taking place. However several missile silos exploded, destroying its payload. Then he orders several missiles to be launched from the east coast of the Soviet Union. Thomas, Jenny, Brad, and Sheldon managed to disarm the missiles while in mid-air, removing the warheads and letting the fuselage fall back down to earth. For the first time in years, their days of Communism rule are numbered. Revolutions continue to spreads July 2013: Anderson Tech Industries continued to stage attacks against the soviets and spread acts of liberation across the country. Communist/UN officials have been executed through the weeks; collaborators such as Al Sharpton, Jane Fonda, Michael Moore, George Soros, Hillary Clinton, and Barack Obama have been executed left and right as well. The executions have been recorded and broadcasted across the nation. Their biggest one was during the ‘Marx week” parade and flown American flags in replace of the “Marx/Lenin flags” and declared the day “Fourth of July again”. Meanwhile, revolutions in Israel, Korea, and Cuba continue to spread. And it soon spread to countries of Australia, Japan, Brazil, China, India, Egypt, Liberia and other nations in Southern Africa and South America. The recordings of communist brutality were played non-stop through the countries combined with acts of liberations against communist officials. In late August, Fidel Castro is decapitated by Deadpool along with his top commanders and members of the Cuban politburo. The Great Federation of Cuba collapsed days afterward. In Moscow, Premier Imran Zakhaev and the rest of the Politburo are both worried and furious. Things have been going smoothing until the new strangers arrived and destroying everything they’ve worked on in the past twenty-one years. With the death of Castro, the uprisings in South America, Oceania, East-Asian nations and South Africa and the dwindling of the United Nations Special Service Unit, their communist rule will not last. They decided to send 500 thousand military advisors to America to end the Second American Revolution once and for all. They also attempted to copy the armored suits from Iron Glory and the others in hopes of evening the odds against the ‘Fascist enemies of the State”. They had to work fast. In the East Coast, Jack the Patriot Ghost leads a series of revolts in New York. Iron Glory, Jenny, Jackhammer (their Jack Preston) and the others aided him in New York City. Jack was surprised to see his double that came with them from the other world. But the other Jack replied that he wasn’t a hero from what he’s done and took the job to redeem himself. However, he told the other Jack that he can be a hero and lead others to victory. September 11th: Jack and the others staged a successful liberation of the city, however, the UNSSU managed to retain important areas such as the UN headquarters, the Communist International Center twin towers (formerly the World Trade Center). Lobo and some soldiers of the Anderson Tech PMC suggested firing missiles at them, however, Iron Glory and Jackhammer both opposed that idea because they do not want to parallel the similar attack on the towers as it’ll reflect the 9/11 attack from their world, not to mention the day is September 11th. They decided to sweep the towers once floor at a time. Iron Glory, Jenny, and the Teen Titans cleared tower one while Jackhammer, Deadpool and Jack clear tower two and slowly work their way up. Iron Glory orders a missile strike on Lenin Island and destroys the statue of Lenin as well as the UN building. In the end, the Twin Towers were cleared; the soviet flags were torn down and replaced with American flags, signaling the city is taken. In Texas, Chris Kyle also leads a series of revolts as well as his sharp sniper skills that earned him the nickname “The American Legend”. He is also the one who took down Soviet/UN collaborator Jesse Ventura with one shot. In the Mid-West, another patriot leader Thomas Anderson leads insurgencies in St. Louis and it spreads across Missouri, Illinois, and Kansas. He managed to bring down the Marx-Lenin church in Westboro in an insurgent-style crackdown and burned the church down in the process November-December: The USSR leads a series of Counter-Insurgency crackdowns with the newly-arrived Soviet soldiers to aid the UNSSU in hopes of crushing the revolts. The USSR also taken American workers who volunteered to work in Russia were held hostage and executed in attempts to demoralize the American people. The tactics seemed successful until Anderson Tech Industries sends in commandos to raid the compounds and frees the hostages; they were transported back to America. The USSR manages to successfully build ten armored battle suits; they named them the “Iron Lenins”. Built with the strongest steel the USSR can make, it has a flight system and various weapons. Its core is a hydro fusion cell that powers the suit, but they’re unstable when slightly damaged. Productions of the suits are expected to reach around 100 by Mid-2014. America united again March 15th, 2014: The Soviet/UN counter-insurgency tactic takes a turn for the worse as they’ve pushed back by American Rebels and Anderson Tech PMC. By this time, twenty more of the Iron Lenin suits are made. During this time, revolutions have managed to overthrow communist governments in Australia, China, Japan, Korea, India, Liberia and other South African and South American nation and the Communist armed forces is spreading thin in attempts to retain them. Nations of Northern Africa, Indonesia, and the Philippines, inspired by the revolution, revolts against communism. May: Iron Glory and Jenny have located the Soviet’s Iron Lenin factory and leads a raid on the factory. They’ve discovered several weak points on the suits, the soft joints served as areas that aren’t armored as well as the area where the hydro fusion cell can be hit and destroy the suits. They’ve destroyed the factory and seventy unfinished suits and destroyed the thirty suits with the newfound information. The Iron Lenin project set the Soviet Union back by millions of rubles and brought it to a premature end. June 30th: The United Socialist International space station the ‘Red October’ has reached up to nearly three hundred soldiers and plans to deploy to America as well as launch its nuclear warheads on them. Anderson Tech Industries launches a planned-attack on the Red October with Astronaut soldiers armed with phased-plasma pulse weapons and modified attack gunships designed for this mission. The battle between Anderson Tech PMC and the Red October army was intense but they eventually prevailed and captured the Red October. They’ve cut off communications from the USSR and tricked them into believing the station was destroyed. July 4th: Soviet/UN forces have been driven out in the Battle of Washington DC and the US flag flies over the white house for the first time in years. A nation is reborn and reunited as the United States of America. The Mid-West patriot Thomas Anderson is selected to be America’s president. Iron Patriot gives his counterpart the formula to restore America’s economy the way it was before the coup. Many American fighters filled in the gap for the new American armed forces. The state borders have been restored, eliminating the administrative area borders. Cuba, Haiti and the rest of the Caribbean becomes part of the US. Anderson Tech gives the new America ground vehicles and the restored Iowa-class battleship the USS Constitution with the repulsor ray 16"/50 gun turrets that deliver powerful punches. The USS George Washington, the newly improved Supercarrier with battleship-style guns and repulsor engines that gives them the ability to fly into the air, other supercarriers such as Abraham Lincoln, Ronald Reagan, John F. Kennedy, Theodore Roosevelt, and the Enterprise have arrived. Few Iowa-class battleships such as the Patriot and several destroyers, cruisers, and submarines came in as well. Anderson Tech also gave them aircraft from improved gunships and fighter jets, including the new F-35 fighter jets. Western Europe goes through changes too; the Green Party becomes unpopular due to being the bank for Russia and holds votes to have new government leaders to replace them. Eventually, they became the United Federation of Europe and become an ally to Europe. New nations such as the United Republics of South Africa and the United Liberian Republic are formed. The new United States of America, along with liberated nations formed the Coalition of Free Nations. In Moscow, Premier Imran Zakhaev is foaming at the mouth with blind rage. Not only America has overthrown the communist leaders and Western Europe decided to back out on them, but other countries have done the same and other countries are following the same path as well as losing the space station Red October. Iron Glory has sent them the message to Zakhaev that they’ve no interest in sending in forces into the Soviet Union if they withdraw their communist ideals from the rest of the world. However, Zakhaev isn’t gonna go without a fight and the Politburo devises plans to retake them. World War III August – December 2014 to January – May 2015: Both the Coalition of Free Nations and the USSR/Communist pact build up their armies for an inevitable world war they know. Canada, Mexico, and Central America agree to aid the USSR in taking America. The International Space Station Red October is renamed the Freedom Star. All of the nations in South America are free of communist control, along with Northern Africa, the Middle East, and the Philippines, Indonesia however, managed to retain control but it won’t last very long. June 15th: The Soviet Union and the Communist Pact lead a surprise attack on America, Europe, South Africa, and Liberia, sparking off World War III. The Soviet/Communist Pact fleets set course on America on both coasts, Canada, Mexico, and Central America invade America’s borders. But the USA is fully prepared for the invasion and ground the invading forces to a halt, but not before losing part of Montana, Michigan, Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona. The space station Freedom Star launches nuclear missiles onto the communist fleets, wiping out nearly 80% of the fleet. The Warsaw Pact invades the UFE through Germany and gained most of the country. The death toll was at the thousands in the first few hours. The African Communist nations lead invasions of the United Liberian Republic and the United Republics of South Africa, but soon ground to a halt. July 2nd: The Communist forces are pushed back. America reclaims its territory and begins crossing into the borders of Canada and Mexico. July 5th: The UFE begins pushing the Soviet army out of West Germany and back towards the Berlin Wall. July 6th-12th: Liberia pushes back the communists and through Western Africa, liberating them in the process. July 18th: Australia and New Zealand invade New Guinea and aid the rebels in Indonesia. August: The United Federation of Europe advances past the wall and engages East German forces in East Germany. Aided by Anderson Tech Industries, they blow through their forces within two weeks. The UFE then push through Sweden, taking cities of Stockholm. Mexico and Central America’s attempts to retake Cuba backfired as American/Anderson Tech forces ambushed the convoy, destroying their fleets in the process. September: The UFE liberates Sweden and moves through Finland, Poland, and Hungary. The USA pushes through Baja California and captures it on September 9th: New Guinea is taken by Australia/New Zealand and Indonesia/Malaysia is liberated from communist rule. The New Republic of China invades Mongolia and Vietnam while India and Pakistan prepare to take Afghanistan. They’ve both aided by Japan, Korea, and Thailand. Israel takes Iraq while Saudi Arabia overthrows the communist overseer. Finland, Greece and the Balkans are liberated by the UFE. Much of Canada and Mexico falls to American/Anderson Tech soldiers, the Mexican Communist Government prepares to flee to Central America. But gets hampered by Mexican people who are realizing their leaders have brought retribution on Mexico and they’re paying the price for communism. The Government issues martial law but gets swamped by massive riots. Morale in Canada is all-time low as the United States and Anderson Tech gained more land every three days. Canadian people stage a bloody coup and execute the Canadian premier, replacing the communist government with an improved one and surrenders to America. Mexico falls ten days ago and is under the occupation of the Anderson Tech Industries, rooting out communist insurgencies. Vietnam and Laos are pushed back by the Asian alliance and on the verge of collapse. Turkey is surrounded by both Israelite and European/Anderson Tech armed forces. Communist African nations are on the verge of collapse and cannot hold out against the CFN armies any longer. Victory & Fall of the USSR September 29th, 2015: Iran falls to Israel aided by America, Europe, and Anderson Tech PMC. October: 8th: India and Pakistan take Afghanistan. October 10th: China, Japan, Korea, and Thailand take Vietnam and Laos, both the nations surrender under the threat of annihilation. Mongolia is under the control of China two days later. October 13th: The last of the African communist nations fell into anarchy; AT PMC restores order in the following days. October 15th: The UFE takes nearly all of Eastern Europe. October 19th: The Coalition of Free Nations is on the verge of victory as communism is eradicated from every corner of the earth, only the Soviet Union is left. The USSR begins to implode as unrest erupts across the nations of Belarus, Kazakstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, and Ukraine, and ethnic minorities within the Soviet Union, press for the overthrow of their leaders. October 24th: As a show of force and a last resort of the entire war, Zakhaev orders nuclear strikes against the CFN. Nuclear missiles destroyed Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Libya, Tunisia, and Algeria, millions died from the nuclear attack and the fallout. The rest of the nuclear missiles launched against Australia, Europe, Africa, and America. However, Anderson Tech fires EMP blasts in the ionosphere above the Soviet Union, destroyed the nation's communications and computer systems, crippled the Soviet electrical grid, and affected any equipment that relies on computer technology such as military vehicles. The missiles shut off the thrusters and drop back down to earth and destroying various military bases and cities such as Volgograd, Kazan, and Perm. However, Zakhaev and the rest of the politburo fled to the underground fallout bunkers and shut the door seconds before the nukes landed in Moscow, destroying the city. Ten minutes after the destruction of Moscow, Iron Glory in his Armored Hazmat suit, along with his robot soldiers raided the fallout bunker, captured Zakhaev and brought him to Washington DC, ending World War III. October 25th: Zakhaev is put on trial and found guilty for crimes against America and the free world. The execution was broadcasted and signaling the end of Communism. However, the death toll was hundreds of millions. Reconstruction is put to work, war memorials are placed to honor the fallen soldiers of the war. Russia is broken up in a few nations. Kazakstan, Georgia, China, Japan, and Korea take parts of Russia into their control, however, the radiation of the falling nukes has affected the landscape and expected to last for over forty years, but Anderson Tech Industries agrees to successfully remove the radiation and do it in three months. However, with most of the Middle East and Northern Africa, it’ll take some time. Baja California, Cuba, and the Caribbean nations become part of the United States. The rest of Eastern Europe joins the United Federation of Europe. Mongolia becomes part of the New Republic of China. The landscape has restored by 2016 and the population is expected to be restored by 2055. However, they have their share of problems with Communist insurgents that are still active which didn’t last very long, the last of them have been removed by early 2017. Category:Earth-14 Category:Alt Earths